Introduction (Off the Record)
The Introduction is the playable opening sequence of Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. Similar to 72 Hour Mode, this is not the official name given in-game, but is referred to as such for simplicity reasons. Although the introduction is an essential part of the main game's story, it is not a part of the 72 hours, and the game timer is disabled. It takes place shortly before the Fortune City Outbreak. If the opening cutscene is skipped, the game will jump straight into 72 Hour Mode. The introduction lasts over 15 minutes. So the introduction is broken up into portions here: # Fortune City Arena TIR event # Brandon and TK # Elevator cutscene # Exiting the stadium # Safe house Fortune City Arena TIR event Tyrone King |p2= Amber Bailey |p3= Crystal Bailey |p4= |survivor= TIR employee |s2= Anim White |s3= Kris Bookmiller |s4= Stacey Forsythe (television) |s5= Newscaster (television) |s6= Charlie (TV CURE protester) |s7= McKenzie (TV CURE protester) |s8= "Camille" (TV CURE protester) }} Brandon and TK Tyrone King |p2= Brandon |p3= Thugs |p4= Amber Bailey |p5= Crystal Bailey }} As Frank is walking to the Elevator he hears a sound at a warehouse door and enters the room. He is on a metal platform above a large warehouse. Brandon and TK are discussing something as they walk through the aisles. The player is then told to take pictures. 230px|right TK hands Brandon a bomb and a metal money case. 230px|right After the two leave, three thugs attack Frank. Two are mercenaries from the original Dead Rising 2, but the white thug is new. After Frank kills the three, he returns to the hallway. On his way to the elevator he sees the twins who taunt him on his performance in the show. Frank enters the elevator, and while looking at a Zombrex poster, he is knocked off balance when the elevator suddenly jerks to stop.The First 15: Dead Rising 2: Off The Record, G4. :TK: Remember, not a word of this to anyone. :Chuck: Dammit. :TK: Ok, you stay cool, all right? I gotta get back to my show. :Mercenary: Well, well, well. Lookie here, Frank West. :Frank: Hey, fanboys. You're a little late for the autographs. I was, uh, just looking for the men's room. Story of my life. :Mercenary: Nah, I think we showed up right in the nick of time. |} Elevator cutscene Skylar Ali |s2= Wade Coopwood |s3= The following are unsavable victims |s4= Zombie Jock, TiR Employee, Pat Berkson, Andrea Brenser, Drake Danton, Tom Ebersole, Jeremiah Eckland, Noah Hawthorne, Alice Paynter, Lucas Pontremoli, Jenny Slaten, Kalee Timmons, Shaun Wexler, Luke, Leah, "Skylar's Girlfriend" }} The TiR Employee is dead at the entrance after the elevator cutscene. The Zombie Jock is still present and can be killed. Frank runs through the hallway through zombies. There are explosions in both the arena hallway and foyer. Alice, Tom, Shaun, and Noah are all killed as is Drake Danton, who has a photo op as he is being dragged into the dressing room. Unlike Chuck, when escaping the arena, Frank does not go into the green room, instead he goes directly into the arena foyer. Exiting the stadium As in Dead Rising 2, Luke, Leah, Skylar, Skylar's Girlfriend, and Wade Coopwood are in Silver Strip just outside of the Arena entrance. Luke, Leah, and Skylar's girlfriend are killed. Skylar and Wade make it into the safehouse with Frank. Safe house Raymond Sullivan |s2= Skylar Ali |s3= Wade Coopwood |s4= Anim White |s5= Kris Bookmiller |s6= Chrystal Kennedy |s7= Tamara Stein |s8= Kirby Wilkinson |s9= Lulu Barra }} As in Dead Rising 2, Tamara, Skylar, Wade and Chrystal Kennedy are in the entry to the Safe House before Sullivan opens the blast doors. Sullivan stops Frank at the blast doors. As he knows Frank is infected, he is hesitant to let him in but does. As Frank is searching for Zombrex, Stacey says she knows where he can get some more Zombrex. Skylar Ali leads Frank back to the Safe House if Frank is killed. Trivia 230px|right *The bomb that TK hands to Brandon is very similar to Bibi's bomb in One Hit Wonder * Case Zero music is reused on two occasions, when Frank is about to fight the zombies, and when he is in the locker room. * The TK cutscene the audio changed but not the action, TKs lips still says "Real motocross Champion" * When Frank is taking picture of TK and Brandon, the catwalk is reused from Case West's "Security Tower" area. * The introduction with TK and Brandon is called "Tutorial2Photos" and "Tutorial3Discovered" in missions.txt * Unlike Dead Rising 2, as Frank attempts to escape the arena, there is an explosion in the arena hallway where Barn Burner takes place. There are also multiple explosions in the arena foyer. Video Gallery dead rising 2 off the record thug defeated bonus.jpg|Thug defeated bonus 1,000 PP dead rising 2 Off the Record concept art from main menu art page frank as wrestler (1).jpg|Wrestler Chuck concept art dead rising 2 Off the Record concept art from main menu art page frank as wrestler (2).jpg|Wrestler Chuck concept art dead rising 2 Off the Record concept art from main menu art page zombies wrestlers beginning game (1).jpg|Zombie wrestlers concept art dead rising 2 Off the Record concept art from main menu art page zombies wrestlers beginning game (2).jpg|concept art dead rising 2 off the record green room kateys backpack and handheld game system.jpg|Green room - kateys backpack and handheld game system dead rising 2 off the record green room kateys game system next to bloody hand print.jpg|Green room kateys game system next to bloody hand print dead rising 2 off the record prologue arena posters of frank west over chuck greene.jpg|Posters of frank west over chuck greene dead rising 2 off the record 4 x 4 burning arena prologue.jpg dead rising 2 off the record arena prologue zombies attacking.jpg|Zombies attacking survivor in Fortune City Arena dead rising 2 off the record prologue pictures of TK and brandon special pp points (1).jpg|TK and Brandon special Prestige Points dead rising 2 off the record prologue pictures of TK and brandon special pp points (2).jpg|TK and Brandon special PP points References Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Cases